


Clintasha Advent 2016

by Crazy4Orcas



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby, Community: be_compromised, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Graphics, no new fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/pseuds/Crazy4Orcas
Summary: My offerings for the Clintasha Advent 2016 hosted by Clintasha Week on tumblr.This is graphics heavy with no new fic.





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> The Clintasha Advent was hosted by [Clintasha Week](http://clintasha-week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> The graphics were done on Polyvore.com which sadly is no longer in existence.

Quote by Brett Davern 


	2. Pets and Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this for the [be_compromised](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org) 2014 Secret Santa for [queenofthepuddingbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthepuddingbrains), but it has a healthy dose of Liho and Lucky so I thought I’d share it again now.

Link to [The Softer Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904542)

Summary: Natasha had only just moved in when Coulson called with a last minute undercover assignment for her. She’d departed almost immediately, leaving her clothes and few belongings still in their boxes, her bookshelves still in pieces.


	3. Being "Normal"




	4. Food and Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new fic, but it fits the theme of the day.

Link to [The End of the Little White Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039628)

Summary: Clint has learned to regret telling Natasha a little white lie.


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 graphics for this day!

Anytime they run across Hawkeye and Black Widow Avengers merchandise, Clint and Natasha pick up something for each other. Clint started it. 


	6. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 graphics for this day!

Mission Paris

Mission Rio


	7. AU/Crossovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 graphics for this day!

40's Musical Theatre AU

Childhood Friends AU

Clint and Natasha grow up as best friends in a small Montana town. After Natasha is orphaned in a fire, she’s sent to live with her uncle, an overbearing man who exploits her natural talent at ballet. When a serious injury ends her ballet career and her uncle tosses her aside, she returns to her hometown to heal. Sparks fly when she sees Clint again for the first time since they were kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [shenshen77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77) (obishenshenobi on tumblr) for bouncing ideas with me on the Childhood Friends AU.


	8. Affection




	9. Weather

Let It Snow


	10. Free Day

Strike Team Delta


	11. Dates

Some time at the range then dinner and a couple of movies at home with the pets.


	12. Tropes

I’ve covered Black-Tie Infiltration, Fake Married, High-Stakes Game, Chase Scene, and Dye or Die.


	13. Colors

Lyric by John Mayer 


	14. Traditions and Routines

Lazy Sunday Mornings


	15. Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest appearance by Thor, Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and James Rhodes.

New Years Party


	16. De-Aged/Children

Baby Romanoff-Barton

Natasha drew the line at the Iron Man crib set. 


	17. Emotions

Fear and Love


	18. Hobbies/Activities

Natasha has promised that Tony will never find out Clint models for her. 


	19. Angst




	20. Music

"Annie's Song" by John Denver 


	21. Senses




	22. Injuries/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new fic, but it fits the theme of the day.

Link to [Just What the Doctor Ordered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727030)

Summary: She was the most stunning woman he’d ever seen, even with various bruises mottling her skin and a bandage on her thigh.


	23. Stuck Together

There were worse places to be stranded post-mission.


	24. Free Day

Comic Clintasha


	25. The Holidays




End file.
